


abo

by xiaoyaowan



Series: abo [1]
Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan





	abo

y和k是一对标记过的已婚夫妻，感情稳定，y是作家，时间自由，也不用经常出门，k是上市公司高管，由于最近又收购了一家经营不善的公司，k被迫要出差外地，对小公司进行初步的整顿管理。

临走前他最不放心的就是y了，但是算算他的发情期，应该不会在他出差时发作，也就稍微安心点，两个人黏黏糊糊的告别完，k便出发了，但是标记过的o总是更黏a的，k才走没几天，y就开始忍不住想他。

虽然每天电话视频微信一个不差，还是不如真人的就在身边，晚上也开始有些失眠，他没敢告诉k，这天临睡前他思来想去还是拿出了香薰蜡烛来点燃想助眠，这个蜡烛是他背着k偷偷做的，里面有k的信息素。

等蜡烛点燃后，整个房间开始渐渐弥漫着清新的柠檬香气，y在床上翻动还是没有睡着，不仅如此，他闻到这个味道就会想起k和他覆雨翻云的那些画面，情欲被勾起，他感觉到下身有点水流了出来，但是同发情期的不同，并没有那么强烈。

其实k不在，y都不太自己解决，毕竟diy一点都不爽，想了想还是伸手往下摸去，想着赶紧打一发好睡觉，随着手上的撸动呼吸逐渐加重，前面异常硬挺但是却没有任何要发泄出来的迹象，没想到这时k的电话打了进来，左手伸去床头柜上摸过电话接起来，刚想开口说话，呻吟声却早一步泄了出来"喂？…嗯啊……哈啊………"

k一听他的声音心头一震，"宝宝？你发情期到了？？你怎么不告诉我，我现在就回去！""别！别……没………没到"听到y的否认k刚想问那刚刚的声音怎么回事，转念一想立刻回过味来。

带着调笑的语气说道"那宝宝是在自/慰吗？"没有听见y的回答k也不着急，压低的声音接着说道"宝宝，闭上眼睛，把手机放在枕头边，回忆下我最爱摸你哪里？对了，就是乳头，现在你用左手去摸乳头，用手指夹着捏它，你的乳头最敏感了，我舔两下就会硬起来，用手指用力搓弄它，就会又红又肿，现在贴身的衣服你都不敢买那种稍微粗糙一点的面料，睡衣都换成了丝绸，别以为我没发现，因为稍微摩擦几下它就会挺起来"像是回忆起了什么有趣的小事k还轻声笑了一下。

y听着他的话偷偷照做，乳头果然硬挺红肿起来，还有些热的发烫，被他发现自己乳头的小秘密更是羞耻的耳朵都红了。"宝宝，别咬嘴唇，我想听你叫出来"

"嗯啊……哈啊…啊……嗯…"刚说完就听见了y泄出口的娇喘声，k很是满意。"接着我会一路亲你，留下一排小草莓，你的腰腹也很敏感，小肚脐还很怕痒，舔舐一下腰就会扭动，宝宝现在侧身，老公要摸你后面了，小屁股又软又有弹性，浑身上下就这里肉最多，随便捏一下就会留下手印"

"从小屁股中间的缝隙摸进去就是宝宝的后穴，现在是不是湿的不得了？"y没有作声，但是他确实摸到了一片湿滑，内裤早就被他脱了，上面还有着未干的水迹，"老公的食指会在洞口画着圈按压几下，然后插进去，里面又湿又热，小洞里的肉都会裹上来，只是手指就饥渴的不想让它走，插两下就软的不得了，特别听话，然后作为奖励，老公会再插一根手指进去"

"哈啊……哈啊……唔………嗯…"话筒那头的喘息更加重了，k知道y正在努力的学着他的样子满足自己，但是这还远远不够，"宝宝知道自己的点在哪里吗？"y听到后便轻轻摇了摇头，才想起来这是电话，对方看不见他的动作和表情，于是轻轻的说道"不……嗯……不知道……哈啊"说话间都难是情欲的味道。

屋子里早就充满了柠檬红茶交织的香气，熏的y只觉得头晕乎乎的，"那让老公来教你，把指腹对着前面，两个指节插入后穴，然后指尖摸一下，有没有一块凸起的软肉""啊…！哈啊……啊…啊嗯…"听到突然变大的呻吟声k就知道他摸到了。

"宝宝知不知道，每次被老公摸了这里，靠手指都会让你射出来，而且眼角还会爽的泛出眼泪，打湿睫毛，满脸通红，从脸颊红到耳尖，浑身都会透着粉色，颤抖着腰，脚尖都会爽的蜷起来，精液就这样一股股射到老公的小腹上"

现在k不在，y射的床单上都斑斑点点的，越想越委屈。"呜呜…老公………你…什么时候回来呀…哼嗯…呜呜呜……"听到他带着哭腔问自己什么时候回去，k恨不得现在就飞回去抱着y做一通，可惜他不行，只能柔声安慰"很快，尽快就回去，宝宝不哭了，乖"

"呜嗯…我……我就是…想你了"  
"艹"听到y撒娇的话k忍不住爆了一句粗口，他低头看看右手上刚刚发泄出来的东西，越发埋怨起这个破出差了，这本来该是拿来喂饱他宝宝的，下次绝对申请出差携带家属！

"宝宝乖，睡一觉起来就能看见老公了，亲一下再挂电话"  
"mua"

k定了最快的航班飞回去，赶在y起床之前到了家，搂着他睡了一会儿，等他起来立刻开干，然后收拾干净满屋狼藉之后，买了两张机票哄着y陪他一起飞回去出差。

成家的a才能立业嘛，k如是想。


End file.
